Bad Transmission
by EB-Lamborghini
Summary: This is a oneshot AbbyKing involving the hood of Blade's car, and is mighty delicious if I do say so myself, anyway please read and review, Thanks


What's up everyone, this is my first _good_ Blade fan fic, it's an AbbyKing one-shot and I hope you like your one-shots steamy because this one certainly is, anyway I hope you enjoy it, and please, please, please rate me I kinda want to know what all you people think of my writing so, yeah, whatever, enough rambling, just read and rate the story, thanks much

EB

Abby leaned her body against the railing of the outside balcony on the Nightstalker stronghold, it was a chilly night and the cold burn of the full moon bathed her skin with an incandescent milky glow. She sighed with the weight of her thoughts, sometimes she was so tired of the life she led, sometimes all she wanted was an out clause, but she had chosen this path and she would walk it with dignity, besides she enjoyed her job… most of the time. Suddenly a loud clanging noise broke her of her thoughts and she looked up swiftly on high alert, she reached beneath her shirt and brought out the knife she always carried, even while she slept, sometimes it paid to be paranoid. Glancing around she visibly relaxed as she realized that the sound had merely been King slamming open the hood of Blade's car in the garage across from her.

"King what the hell are you doing down there." she called out, not like she expected a straight answer or anything, King had a reputation for having something imaginative to say in any situation, it surprised her when he actually answered.

"Blade mentioned something about his transmission being fucked up; needing to speed-shift this fucker all the time while chasing those cocksucking vampires will do that."

Abby hopped over the wall and walked over to where King was standing before the car, his white wife-beater was soaked with sweat and streaked with grease, his jeans were ragged and full of holes, he smelled of transmission fluid and gasoline, with and underlying aroma that was purely man, the scent permeated her senses, intoxicating her.

"Funny, I thought you wouldn't mind having your cock sucked." she muttered. It had been so long since she had last been with a man, hunting took up so much of her life, she had no time for carnal pleasures, but she wasn't hunting now… at least… not vampires. She had always thought King was cute, always wanted to feel herself pressed against his rock-hard body, but she dared not make a move, after being a vampire love-slave for five years she figured sex would bring back painful memories, but she was tired of waiting. Abby wanted him with a desire that was solely feral and as she approached him she gave him a look that clearly stated so.

King was staggered by the look in her eyes, he had never seen her look so predatory, even on their hunts, she had never seemed so tightly wound, as if she would spring at any moment, he was so turned on he thought he would explode. Abby didn't look at anyone like that, especially not him. She had always seemed so standoffish, her body language always screaming that she didn't want him like that, apparently he had been wrong, maybe now he could have her for real and her sweet body would stop torturing his dreams. He turned and crashed the hood of the car down just as she reached him. He whirled to look at her, she stood before him, staring with eyes that held a barely leashed inferno, suddenly she appeared to regain her composure, "I'm sor-" she began, "don't be." King took her mouth with his own. Abby moaned and rolled her body against him, then quickly as he had kissed her she pulled away and reversed direction so that she was facing away from him, she pushed her hips into his groin and ground against him. Slowly she lifted her hands above her head and just as leisurely moved them down over the curves of her body. King moaned at the sight of her hands on her body, he quickly captured them and then allowed his own to take their place, his hands skated up her body to rest on her succulent breasts, his fingers gently pinched and rolled her aching nipples through the thin material of her tank top. She moaned and arched her spine against him, leaning her head back enough to take his ear lobe gently between her teeth, he hissed in pleasure.

"Enough of this shit, Abby if you want me to stop tell me now, I can't hold on much longer."

Abby chuckled deep in her throat as she licked the column of his, "Fuck me, King." she whispered in his ear. With a sigh of relief King spun her around to face him, he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, his hands roved restlessly over her minimal clothing, finally resting at the throat of the sparse red tank top she wore he took the cloth in his hands and pulled, the shirt ripped clear in half and fell to the floor. Abby would have laughed at his obvious haste had she not been feeling the same burning need. She rapidly removed his wife-beater and then moved down his body to undo the clasp on his belt and unzip his pants; they fell to the floor as he grabbed her shorts and ripped those off too, her cherry red bra and matching thong disappeared along with his boxers. Naked at last, King placed his hands around her waist and set her on the hood of the car. Abby's eyes widened as she saw the size of King's erection, he was bigger then she ever would have guessed, oh God this was gonna be fun. He spread her legs wide and stood between them, lifting her hips, he drove himself into her, she cried out at the feeling of him suddenly so thick and full inside her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and lay on her back, her hands scrabbling and scratching the hood of the car trying to find purchase. He pushed himself into her and then withdrew slowly, only to return with a force that sent her screaming and crying in pleasure. "Faster." Abby panted, urging his hips on with her own until they reached a speed and roughness that told her she would have incredible bruises in the morning, but right now she didn't care. King leaned down and grabbed her wrists; he held them above her head as he bent to taste her lips, she moaned into his mouth, when suddenly her orgasm took her, spinning her high above them and shattering her into a thousand shards of pleasure, she called his name over and over again as if it were a mantra of her ecstasy. Her tight muscles squeezed and gripped him until he joined her in orgasm and then collapsed onto her sated body in a sweaty heap of elation. Groaning, he lifted himself off her, and slowly removed himself from her still-wet sheath. He cast her a rakish grin, those big chocolate brown eyes roving over her weakened body.

"Now aren't you glad you didn't turn me down?"

She laughed, "Don't let your head get too big King, now lets go find a bed."

King chuckled darkly as he leaned over and scooped her sated body into his arms, then he turned and headed for the door, kicking it open and carrying Abby over the threshold and into the first bed he could find.

The End


End file.
